Nunca es tarde
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: Tras la muerte de Sirius, ni Remus ni Tonks creen que él pueda volver a enamorarse, pero descubrirán que nunca es tarde para el amor. Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años. [Remadora] Secuela de "A pesar de los años".
1. Té de menta

_**DISCLAIMER** : Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío._

 _ **AVISO** : Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _Y aquí estoy con otra de mis OTP, Remadora. No podía escribir_ El tiempo no todo lo cura _y_ A pesar de los años _sin escribir la continuación. En este caso, he decidido pasarme por el forro el canon de J.K. de que Remus se alejó de Tonks y he hecho que sea ella quien se quiera alejarse de él, porque cree que Remus no conseguirá superar a Sirius y enamorarse de ella. Al menos, eso es lo que pasa en este primer capítulo ;)_

 _ **Número de palabras** : 790 (794 contando el título)._

[Primer aroma: **té de menta** ]

* * *

 **NUNCA ES TARDE**

* * *

 **I. Té de menta**

Grimmauld Place estaba vacía. No se oía nada, ni el crujido de la madera se atrevía a perturbar la paz silenciosa que se había instalado en la vieja mansión.

Remus, que siempre había buscado refugio entre las paredes de la biblioteca de los Black, se sentía ahora fuera de lugar. Era como si toda la calidez que había encontrado una vez allí se hubiera perdido junto con Sirius.

Una parte de Remus había muerto también con él.

Acurrucado en su sillón favorito, Remus reposaba la cabeza encima de sus rodillas y miraba al infinito. No pensaba nada, no tenía nada que decir, simplemente existía y esperaba a que el dolor menguara.

Unos pasos se oyeron en el interior de la mansión. Remus ni se inmutó; hubiera reconocido los pasos de Sirius en cualquier, lugar, pero aquellos no eran suyos. ¿Cómo serlo, si Sirius llevaba días muerto?

―¿Puedo pasar? ―preguntó una voz con suavidad.

Cuando Remus enfocó la vista, vio que Tonks lo observaba desde la puerta con expresión de pena y una taza humeante en cada mano. Se encogió de hombros casi imperceptiblemente, algo que la muchacha tomó como un permiso para sentarse enfrente de él y depositar una taza encima de la mesita que los separaba.

―Mi madre tiene la convicción de que el té puede arreglarlo todo ―dijo.

Remus la miró de reojo. Su pelo, normalmente de un rosa brillante, era ahora de un castaño apagado, algo que agradecía, pues no soportaría tener cerca nada alegre.

―¿También puede resucitar a los muertos? ―espetó con voz ronca. Se arrepintió casi al instante; la chica no tenía la culpa de que la amargura y la desesperación se hubieran apoderado de él.

Tonks bajó la mirada y se sonrojó, muerta de vergüenza.

―Lo siento ―susurró―. Ha sido una estupidez.

Se levantó, todavía con una taza en la mano, y se alejó lentamente.

Remus se alegraba de volver a quedarse solo, pero agradecía infinitamente que alguien se hubiera molestado en intentar reconfortarlo. Alargó la mano y cogió la taza. Cerró los ojos inconscientemente ante la calidez y el aroma a menta de la bebida.

―Gracias ―dijo.

Tonks se detuvo, justo antes de llegar a la puerta, y le dedicó una sonrisa de ánimo.

―Hasta pronto, Remus.

Desde aquel día, cada vez que la Orden se reunía en Grimmauld Place, Tonks se quedaba un poco más y se tomaba una taza de té con Remus, que prácticamente se había mudado allí.

No había día en que no se acordara de Sirius, pero cada vez dolía menos su recuerdo, como si el corazón asimilara que su amor perduraría por siempre en la memoria, aunque hubiera dejado de ser real.

Y con cada taza de té, Remus recobraba un poco más la alegría de vivir. Aunque nunca se lo hubiera dicho, agradecía muchísimo a Tonks que se preocupara por él. Lo ayudaba a sanar, en cierto modo. A pasar página poco a poco.

Él no lo sabía, pero con cada encuentro para tomar té, Tonks se apagaba un poco más. No podía decir en qué momento se había enamorado de él, pero casi en el mismo instante en que había reconocido los sentimientos de su corazón, se había dado cuenta con desesperación de que nunca sería correspondida.

Nunca podría competir con Sirius Black ―ni siquiera estaban en igualdad de condiciones―, y eso la mataba por dentro.

Tenía que hacer algo. No podía hacerse daño de esa forma cada día que se quedaba a charlar con Remus.

―¿Ya te vas? ―La voz del hombre la detuvo justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta. Para desgracia de ambos, ninguno supo reconocer el tono de anhelo en la voz de Remus.

Tonks cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro y se mordió el labio. Había decidido que lo más inteligente y sano era alejarse de él. Al menos por un tiempo. ‹‹Como si algún día fuera a fijarse en ti, tonta››, le susurraba una voz con malicia.

―Sí, es que… Tengo cosas que hacer ―mintió.

―Oh. ―Remus no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado―. No te entretendré más, entonces. Pensaba que querrías un té, como siempre…

Tonks lo miró con una sonrisa triste en el rostro.

―Lo que yo quiero, tú no estás preparado aún para dármelo ―dijo.

Remus se quedó mirando cómo Tonks cerraba la puerta. Ya empezaba a echar de menos su presencia, y eso que se había ido hacía diez segundos.

No tenía claro a qué se había referido, pero si era lo que él sospechaba, Tonks tenía razón: no estaba preparado.

Tenía demasiado miedo.

Se dirigió a la cocina y se preparó el mismo té que bebía con Tonks. Por desgracia, la menta no sabía tan bien cuando se tomaba en solitario.

* * *

 _Tengo la sensación de que empeoro con cada fic que presento para el reto, pero siento que tengo la obligación moral de terminar esta historia de amor, muerte y renacimiento._

 _Ya lo dice el título, nunca es tarde para enamorarse, y Remus lo descubrirá muy pronto :D_

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 _MrsDarfoy_


	2. Cereza

_**DISCLAIMER** : Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío._

 _ **AVISO** : Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _¡Segundo capítulo! Tenía unas ganas enormes de escribir y actualizar. Remadora son amor._

 _ **Número de palabras:** 968 (970 contando el título)._

[Segundo aroma: **cereza** ]

* * *

 **NUNCA ES TARDE**

* * *

 **II. Cereza**

Remus se encontraba en una encrucijada. Desde que Tonks se había alejado de él, anhelaba cada vez más su presencia.

Al principio, se había dicho que simplemente era porque la muchacha era lo suficientemente paciente y amable como para pasar tiempo con él, que lo hacía por pena.

Pero, aunque así fuese, la necesitaba mucho más de lo que alguien necesitaría a un amigo. Necesitaba sus sonrisas, su risa contagiosa, sus miradas llenas de luz. Se alegraba secretamente cada vez que los destinaban juntos a una misión. La buscaba con la mirada inconscientemente cada vez que entraba en algún lugar. Cada color brillante que veía le recordaba a ella.

Y la culpa lo carcomía por dentro.

Porque no debería estar sintiendo todo aquello de nuevo. Porque la última vez que se atrevió a sentirse así, Sirius murió y el alma se le rompió en mil pedazos. Porque en el improbable caso de que aquello terminara bien, siempre quedaría la sombra de quién era en realidad. Sirius lo había conocido por años y lo aceptaba por cómo era, pero no era capaz de poner ese peso sobre los hombros de nadie más.

Y sufría cada vez que sentía que estaba traicionando la memoria de Sirius, pero era incapaz de apartarse de Tonks.

Aunque ninguno de los dos lo sabía, los demás sí se daban cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

―Remus, querido, ¿por qué no vienes y me dices si la salsa me ha quedado bien? ―pidió Molly Weasley un día. La Orden había quedado para comer y decidir cuál sería su siguiente movimiento.

Remus levantó la cabeza, sorprendido. Molly nunca antes había pedido ayuda a nadie en temas culinarios (la verdad, no lo necesitaba: cocinaba de miedo). Aun así, decidió no decir nada y la siguió hasta la cocina. Tonks lo siguió con la mirada, pero tampoco preguntó nada.

En cuanto Remus entró, Molly cerró la puerta con un movimiento de varita y lo miró con gravedad.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó él, sospechando que no lo había hecho ir para probar su comida.

―Tienes que hacer algo con Tonks ―dijo la mujer―. ¿Te has fijado en ella últimamente? Ha perdido el brillo de su pelo y créeme, eso es más grave de lo que puede parecer.

Remus estuvo a punto de señalar que se fijaba en ella cada segundo que la tenía delante, pero en su lugar, respondió:

―No sé qué pretendes que haga.

Molly entrecerró los ojos.

―Dile lo que sientes o déjala libre de una vez. Este sinsentido en el que estáis metidos terminará por destrozaros.

Remus se apoyó en el banco de la cocina y apartó la mirada.

―No puedo… ―Las palabras se atascaron en su garganta.

La expresión de Molly se enterneció y lo miró con lástima.

―Oh, querido… ¿No creerás que Sirius querría verte llorando por él todavía a estas alturas? ―Se acercó a él y puso una mano en su hombro―. Estoy segura de que Sirius y tú os queríais más que a nada, pero no puedes vivir en el pasado. No cuando tienes otra oportunidad justo delante de ti, esperando a que digas algo. ―Bajó la voz―. Sirius no te culparía por querer ser feliz de nuevo.

Remus se secó la lágrima que recorría su mejilla y se incorporó. Molly tenía razón: tenía que hacer algo. Salió de la cocina a paso decidido, pero cuando llegó al salón, Tonks no se veía por ninguna parte.

―¿Dónde está Tonks? ―preguntó.

―Ha salido hace un rato ―respondió Fred―. Dijo que necesitaba tomar el aire.

―Ve, hoy podemos prescindir de vosotros ―añadió Molly, empujándolo levemente por el hombro.

Remus vio a Tonks desaparecer por una esquina. Corrió detrás de ella como si se le fuera la vida en ello y, en cierto modo, así era.

―¡Tonks! ―gritó. Ella siguió andando―. ¡Nymphadora! ―Si llamarla por su nombre no funcionaba, nada lo haría.

Afortunadamente, sí funcionó.

―¡No me llames Nymphadora! ―siseó Tonks, dándose la vuelta.

Remus se detuvo, recuperando el aliento, y sonrió.

―Lo siento. ¿Ya te vas? ―preguntó.

―Sí, es que… No puedo ―dijo―. Me cuesta tenerte cerca, Remus.

La joven lo miró con sus grandes ojos oscuros y apenas un amago de sonrisa. Remus se acercó a ella; levantó una mano y, después de un momento de vacilación, acarició su mejilla. Tonks cerró los ojos con el roce.

―Yo me he dado cuenta de que me cuesta tenerte lejos ―susurró él.

Y la besó. Cuando sus labios se juntaron, Remus se sintió como si su corazón fuera más ligero que una pluma, como si se elevara por encima de todas sus preocupaciones, penas y miedo.

Se aparecieron en la casa familiar de los Lupin. Se desnudaron el uno al otro en silencio; no necesitaban palabras, solo sentir sus cuerpos.

Tonks acarició sus cicatrices y él besó su piel inmaculada. Hicieron el amor con lentitud, descubriéndose el alma y soltando todas las preocupaciones y remordimientos que habían estado frenándolos hasta ese momento.

Cuando terminaron, se durmieron abrazados. Remus despertó el primero varias horas después, cuando amanecía. Miró el cuerpo que yacía a su lado, pensando en la suerte que le había brindado el destino. No sabía que había hecho para merecer primero a Sirius y luego a Tonks, y probablemente no los merecía, pero no le importaba lo más mínimo ser un poco egoísta.

Acercó sus labios al hombro de ella y le dio un beso. Aspiró el aroma de su piel: olía a… cereza. Tonks abrió los ojos en aquel momento y le dedicó una sonrisa soñolienta.

―Hueles muy bien ―dijo Remus―. A cereza.

Ella soltó una carcajada.

―Es mi gel de ducha. Intentaré usar siempre el mismo ―respondió, guiñándole un ojo.

Remus se inclinó para besarla. Con un poco de suerte, se despertaría cada día con aquel aroma a su lado.

Y así fue.

* * *

 _Que levante la mano quien crea que Molly Weasley es un regalo del cielo. Tell'em, Molly._

 _Sí, el aroma sale poco y por los pelos, pero oye, es lo que me ha salido xD._

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 _MrsDarfoy_


	3. Pastel recién horneado

_**DISCLAIMER** : Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío._

 _ **AVISO** : Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _ **Aclaración:** Me tocó pastel recién horneado, el problema es que para mí, un pastel es lo que ponen en las fiestas de cumpleaños, o sea, una tarta. Pero claro, yo diría que la mayoría de tartas no necesitan meterse en el horno, así que, como en algunos sitios pastel también hace referencia a bizcocho, me he acogido a la ambigüedad y polisemia y he decidido escribir sobre un bizcocho. _

_**Número de palabras** : 777 (781 contando el título)._

[Tercer aroma: **pastel recién horneado** ]

* * *

 **NUNCA ES TARDE**

* * *

 **III. Pastel recién horneado**

Remus despertó con unos ruidos procedentes de la cocina. Miró la hora, todavía medio dormido; eran las ocho de la mañana. El otro lado de la cama estaba vacío, ¿qué estaba haciendo Tonks a aquellas horas de la mañana de un domingo?

Entonces, le llegó un delicioso olor familiar: bizcocho de chocolate. Y se acordó: era su cumpleaños. Más exactamente, su cuarenta y tres cumpleaños.

Se levantó con una sonrisa tonta en la cara y bajó las escaleras con cuidado de no ser oído. Asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina y vio a Tonks de espaldas a él, afanada en hacer algo.

Desde que se casaron y Tonks se enteró de que el bizcocho de chocolate era su favorito, se empeñaba en hornearlo ella misma cada diez de marzo. ¿Por qué un bizcocho y no una tarta? Nadie lo sabía.

Solo había un problema: Tonks tenía una incapacidad innata para cualquier cosa que no fueran sándwiches o ensaladas.

―¡Más te vale no estar riéndote, Remus John Lupin, o te quedarás sin fiesta de cumpleaños! ―advirtió la mujer de repente.

Remus frunció el ceño y entró en la cocina. No sabía cómo se lo hacía, pero siempre lo pillaba. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó por detrás, apoyando el mentón en su hombro. Intentó acercar una mano al bizcocho, pero Tonks casi se lo corta con el cuchillo.

―¡Eh! ―exclamó Remus―. ¡Creía que era para mí! ―se quejó.

Tonks se giró y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Tenía media cara embadurnada con harina.

―Llevo hora y media preparándolo, y creo que esta vez sí que me ha salido bien a la primera, así que como lo arruines, la fiesta no será lo único sin lo que te quedarás ―amenazó, completamente seria.

Remus puso cara de compungido y se sentó en una silla. Entonces, se oyeron unos pasos que bajaban atropellados la escalera y un niño con el pelo azul entró en la cocina.

―¡Feliz cumpleaños, papá! ―exclamó, saltando encima de Remus.

Este lo cogió en alto y le dio un abrazo fuerte.

―Ten cuidado, Teddy, que papá ya está viejo ―dijo Tonks, divertida.

Remus soltó un grito ahogado.

―No soy viejo, soy mayor ―señaló, cruzándose de brazos.

Padre e hijo permanecieron en silencio, lanzándose miradas furtivas. Remus apreciaba enormemente el esfuerzo que Tonks hacía en cada cumpleaños, pero de los siete años que llevaba haciéndolo, solo dos veces había salido bien. El primer año, se le había carbonizado completamente; en otros dos, se le había olvidado añadir levadura; en otros tres, había salido aceptables, aunque tampoco habían sido para echar cohetes; solamente en el último año había sido totalmente comestible.

A ver qué pasaba ese año.

Finalmente, Tonks dejó un plato con el bizcocho cortado en cuadrados encima de la mesa. Todavía estaba caliente y olía estupendamente bien, así que el ánimo de Remus y de su hijo se elevó.

―¿Podemos ya? ―preguntó Remus―. ¿O crees que mis dedos temblorosos de anciano no podrán sostener un pedazo?

Tonks lo fulminó con la mirada.

―Rencoroso… Venga, comamos ahora que sigue caliente.

Remus lanzó una mirada a su hijo, pero este tragó saliva.

―Prefiero que papá lo pruebe primero ―dijo.

Era un niño bien espabilado para tener solamente siete años.

Remus alargó la mano, cogió un cuadrado tibio y le dio un mordisco sin pensárselo demasiado. Empezó a masticar; de momento no parecía haber nada malo en él…

Su boca paró de moverse. Miró a Tonks.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó esta―. ¿Qué he hecho esta vez? ―se lamentó.

Remus se obligó a tragar.

―Es que… Nada, está muy bueno, cariño.

Se levantó y le dio un beso, pero Tonks no quedó satisfecha con su respuesta; cogió un pedazo y dio un mordisco, pero casi inmediatamente fue a escupirlo en la basura.

―¡Puaj, pero qué asco!

Remus soltó una carcajada. Ahora que ella misma lo había sufrido, ya podía hablar sin tapujos.

―¿Le has echado azúcar, Tonks? ―preguntó, enarcando una ceja―. Ya sabes, esos granitos blancos que sirven para endulzar los alimentos…

―¡Pues claro que…! ―exclamó, pero se detuvo a media frase.

Enrojeció tanto que su pelo pasó de rosa a rojo. Se giró y cogió lo que se suponía que era el azucarero. Remus reprimió una sonrisa cuando la vio probar un poco de azúcar y puso mala cara.

―¿Le has echado sal sin querer, verdad?

Teddy soltó una risita, pero calló al ver la expresión de su madre.

―El año que viene cocináis vosotros ―gruñó.

Remus se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la cintura. Le dio un beso en la frente.

―Lo importante es la intención. Al menos olía bien ―añadió con sorna.

* * *

 _Me he saltado el canon de las muertes de Remus y Tonks porque **1.** YOLO y **2.** MERECEN ESTAR VIVOS Y SER FELICES, JODER. _

_"MrsDarfoy, la gente prepara tartas y no bizcochos en los cumpleaños". SÍ, ¿Y QUÉ? SI MI NYMPHADORA QUIERE PREPARAR UN BIZCOCHO, LO PREPARA Y YA ESTÁ. Lo siento, simplemente me quedaba bien así para la historia. No hay más explicación que esa xD._

 _ **Review** si crees que Remus y Tonks son OTP y tendrían que haber sobrevivido._

 _MrsDarfoy_


End file.
